The propose experimental tansportation service would have two principal research objectives: to study the effect of readily accessible, low-cost transportation on the well-being of aged and disable inner-city residents and to compare the cost-effectiveness of a single, multi-purpose transporation service with the current fragmented arrangement of specialized transportation services now available. An experimental design would compare the mobility and mental health status of a group of 500 elderly and disabled residents in a similar inner-city neighborhood. Interviews of the 1000 member sample would be conducted at intervals of 0,9, and 18 months.